


Lotion

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan gives his bro a very special gift.Oneshot/drabble





	Lotion

“Hey bro.” Ronan said really casually one day. Because they were bros. No homo. No bro-mo? “I noticed, as your bro, that your hands were chapped.”

Adam looked down. Huh. He hadn’t noticed too much. They were though.

“So I dreamed you up this bro-tion,” Ronan continued. “It’s like lotion but for bros, because that’s what we are, and bros give each other bro lotion cause bros always make sure their bros have soft hands.”

“…bro.” was all Adam could say.


End file.
